Hasta la raíz
by killjoyofmcr
Summary: Algunas decisiones pueden terminar en fatales consecuencias. One shot de Valenfield.


_Nota: En esta historia Piers no murió y nunca estuvo infectado. Para darle más sentido pueden leerlo mientras escuchan esta canción: watch?v=IKmPci5VXz0_

 **Hasta la raíz**

Eran las 6:00 a.m. era el 3 de Julio del 2013 y Chris estaba a punto de volver de China. Fui al puerto de aterrizaje de la B.S.A.A, estaba ansiosa por verlo otra vez, cuando lo vi entrar quería salir corriendo hacia él, pero había muchas personas más esperando a ver a sus hijos, esposos, hermanos. Me fui abriendo paso entre la gente, y el no parecía estar buscando a nadie, al contrario, parecía que con el joven que estaba enseguida de él le era más que suficiente. Estuve a punto de alcanzarlo, pero entonces los dos se alejaron de la multitud, trate de no perderlos de vista, cuando llegue al pasillo en el que los vi dar vuelta me quede tiesa.

El hombre que había amado y había compartido muchos sucesos estaba ahí enfrente de mí, besándose con aquel completo extraño, no pude ni parpadear, estaba segura que había olvidado como respirar, y entonces después de que dejaron de ser uno unidos por aquel tierno beso, los dos me miraron.

-¡Jill!

Fue lo último que escuche, salí corriendo, el dolor hacia que el mismo tiempo no fuera nada, todo se derrumbaba a mí alrededor y parecía que a nadie le importaba.

 _Sigo cruzando ríos, andando selvas, amando el sol. Cada día sigo sacando espinas de lo profundo del corazón, en la noche sigo encendiendo sueños, para limpiar con el humo sagrado cada recuerdo._

Llegue hasta mi auto, estuve a punto de salir de ese lugar pero las manos me temblaban, las llaves se me cayeron, entonces no pude más, sucumbí ante mis piernas y caí al asfalto. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, todo se había derrumbado por completo.

 _Cuando escriba tu nombre en la arena blanca con fondo azul, cuando mire al cielo en la forma cruel de una nube gris aparezcas tú, una tarde suba una alta loma, mire el pasado sabrás que no te he olvidado._

Entonces el llego, no me dejo de seguir en ningún momento. "Puedo explicarlo Jill" fue lo único que salía de su boca. Yo solo me quede ahí, vulnerable, tratando de explicarme el por qué yo no era suficiente para él. Sentí sus musculosos brazos rodearme, el lloraba también.

 _Yo te llevo dentro; hasta la raíz, y por más que crezca vas a estar aquí, aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña y encuentre un campo lleno de caña, no habrá manera mi rayo de luna que tú te vayas._

"Chris necesito que te decidas a quien quieres" gritaba molesto aquel joven, era inevitable, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, el corazón le estaba ganando a mi razón, me sobraban las ganas de suplicarle que se quedara, pero no había manera de que fuera capaz de obligarlo a elegirme. Entonces sentí como sus brazos me soltaban. Gire lentamente a la vista y el negó con la cabeza "eres libre Jill" dijo con un semblante triste, y después el solo se alejó con aquel joven.

 _Pienso que cada instante sobrevivido al caminar y cada segundo de incertidumbre, cada momento de no saber, son la clave exacta de este tejido que ando cargando bajo la piel, así te protejo, aquí sigues dentro._

Me fui lejos, nadie volvió a oír de mí en ningún momento, él nunca se dignó a buscarme. Estaba tan desecha que sentía que los pedazos nunca volverían a estar juntos, mientras el dolor crecía también lo hace el resentimiento. "Nunca fuiste suficiente" seguía repitiendo mi mente, me convertí en mi peor enemigo.

Después de ese día no fui capaz de reconocerme, al mirarme en el espejo solo veía a una extraña. Pude buscar a alguien más, pude empezar una vida con alguien más, pero simplemente no quería. Alguien tenía mi corazón ocupado, y estaba segura que podrían pasar mil años, y él iba a seguir ahí. Los otoños fueron pasando, lento, pero lo hicieron. Arrancarlo de mi alma solo era posible volviendo a nacer, lo sabía.

Perdida en la laguna de mis pensamientos, conduje sin rumbo alguno, hasta que encontré un pequeño lago al que la luz del sol lo hacía parecer un pequeño pedazo de cielo. El viento en mi rostro era mágico, sentía como si pudiera volar, todo el remordimiento, todo el dolor, parecían insignificantes estando en ese lugar. El olor a naturaleza, la vida silvestre sucediendo a mí alrededor, todo era perfecto. Era el momento de empezar una vez más.

 _Yo te llevo dentro; hasta a raíz, y por más que crezca vas a estar aquí, aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña y encuentre un campo lleno de caña, no habrá manera mi rayo de Luna que tú te vayas, que tú te vayas._

Llamaron a la puerta de mi departamento muy temprano, fui a abrir aun adormilado y con los ojos entrecerrados, quite el seguro, abrí la puerta y ahí estaban dos policías, tenían la mirada perdida y una placa en sus manos.

-¿Señor Redfield? –Dijo la mujer-

-¿Si? –dije curioso-

-Lo sentimos señor –dijo y me entrego la placa con manchas de sangre-

Yo solo los mire de reojo a ambos, tome la placa ensangrentada y entonces lo entendí todo.

-El auto de la señorita Valentine fue golpeado por una camioneta –dijo el hombre- ninguno de los dos conductores lograron sobrevivir, fue cerca de un lago de Idaho –saco unos papeles- Llamamos a la B.S.A.A y nos dijeron que usted solía ser cercano a ella, lo sentimos. –dijo y ambos se marcharon-

Observe esa placa, con odio. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, si no me hubiera fijado en alguien más, ella seguiría aquí. Cerré la puerta con rabia, caí de rodillas y lloré. Ningún amorío valía la pena, nunca debí dejarle ir.

 _Yo te llevo dentro; hasta a raíz, y por más que crezca vas a estar aquí, aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña y encuentre un campo lleno de caña, no habrá manera mi rayo de Luna que tú te vayas, que tú te vayas._

Deje que la brisa me envolviera, los tonos naranjas del sol pintaban todo a su alrededor, me deje envolver por todos los sonidos, deje que todo el dolor se fuera por completo, respire hondo y entonces decidí partir.

Un nuevo comienzo…

 _Yo te llevo dentro; hasta a raíz, y por más que crezca vas a estar aquí, aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña y encuentre un campo lleno de caña, no habrá manera mi rayo de Luna que tú te vayas, que tú te vayas…_


End file.
